


“Lucas”

by ayellowcurtain



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Party, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: What if Eliott decided to go to that first party he wasn’t even invited to go to. He needed fresh air, beers and knowing a stranger he would instantly fall deeply in love with.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	“Lucas”

**Author's Note:**

> Another random little thing that came from a random thought late at night about what would be different if the boys have met at that first party.

* * *

Eliott doesn't really know anyone at this party. It was really courageous of him to show up at a party he wasn't even invited to. But the blonde and excited girl was talking to most people on the schoolyard about it, so desperate to get everyone involved that he thought she wouldn't mind if the only guy she didn't risk talking to came to the party too. 

If he's not being too critical of himself, he thought that her sudden change of direction when their eyes met that morning was basically because she was too shy to go talk to a stranger. It really didn't feel like she didn't want him to come. 

Anything is better than staying at home, watching a movie he hates just to not start another fight with Lucille or his parents for being so rude that his girlfriend needed to make a scene while leaving their place. 

He texts her that he's feeling a little down and puts his phone on airplane mode so she won't play the annoying doctor one more time. Eliott can't remember the last time he actually drank and he wants to do it without worrying for one single night. Thinking back, he quickly remembers when was the last time. He lifts his eyebrows and his beer when he finds a pair of eyes he knows very well. She won't tell anyone that she saw him here and he doesn't have who to tell he saw her either. 

Eliott drinks half of his beer to that, not finding it as refreshing as he used to when he drank almost every weekend, from Friday night to Saturday afternoon. Idriss was fun. Sofiane was a perfect match to Imane's worrying eyes, still watching him, always having his back. 

The house is too small for the amount of people inside and Eliott feels a little anxious, searching and finding a corner where he can relax for a little bit, enjoying the fact that he's a stranger, which makes him almost invisible. Not a single person wants to start conversation with a complete stranger and Eliott is so thankful for that. He wanted a night out of the house, with loud music but alone. 

From where he’s standing he can see most of the guests dancing and having fun but he can also hear one loud and clear conversation. He looks carefully over his shoulder to find a small group of boys inside the kitchen, acting like they're being such rebels by smoking weed, looking at everyone else with superior eyes. 

Eliott looks forward, trying to find the blonde girls the boys are talking about. While moving his head from the boys back to the dance floor, he sees a blue shadow going the opposite direction. 

“What did I miss?” He hears the new voice but doesn't look back right away to not be noticed. 

“Arthur is not feeling like sharing who's his pick and Baz thinks he can get the blonde, tiny girl dancing there…” 

Eliott looks back again like he needs to tilt his head that way to drink the rest of his beer sitting at the bottom of his bottle. He drinks nothing for the most part but he can't stop staring. 

The new boy is perfect. 

Eliott can't even find the right words to describe him even to his own consciousness. He's beautiful, wearing clothes that fit him, thick eyebrows that match his soft, dark brown hair perfectly kept back like even gravity doesn't feel like touching him to not ruin how he looks effortlessly. 

Eliott has this thing where he needs to touch what amazes him and he wants to touch this boy so bad. To feel if his skin is soft or there's some hint of a beard that Eliott can't see from here. He needs to feel if his hair is as soft as it looks, if there some product making it a little less interesting, changing the texture. He wants to touch is eyebrows with his thumb, to see which color his eyes are. 

All the boys look forward and from this new angle Eliott can almost see his eyes properly but the party lights keep changing and it's still not clear enough. The boy smiles sadly and Eliott doesn't understand who his friends don't see it, laughing at whatever joke the boy told them. 

_ “Fine, I’ll take it.”  _

He's brought back from his sturpor when someone bumps into him, rushing to the kitchen, breaking the boys’ circle in their desperate search for the sink. 

The blonde girl from earlier bends over and pukes nonstop. Her friend with the dark hair whines and her voice is so high it annoys Eliott even from a distance. But she looks nice, with that clichê look you can find in any actress from the sixties. Even her dress is a little vintage: like a black tube with a white and rounded collar and the hair in a high ponytail. 

There's a step between where he is and the kitchen, making it the perfect height for him to notice the slap the boy in the blue receives from his friend, standing almost over his boy to not stand in the way of the girls, still very much dominating the sink. 

Eliott tries to pay attention to the conversation but his brain can't seem to let go of the music completely. So it's like trying to watch a scene with no sound. 

But it's clear that they're interested in the girls. The other two boys are a little further to give their friends and the girls some room. 

“Chloé.” He hears the boy in blue say the girl’s name, shaking her hand while also using it to pull her a little closer, standing right in front of him. 

Eliott looks away when he sees the boys moving, wanting to give their friend and the girl some privacy. Eliott wishes they would have stayed because he can’t just go up there and interrupt their flirting game because he’s so desperately interested in the boy. 

He can’t hear anymore because they’re whispering to each other, about to kiss. It feels painful to watch so Eliott tries to focus on what’s in front of him, the bodies dancing close to each other to fit as many people as possible. From the corner of his eyes he can’t help but see them still standing close and he walks away after hearing the name he wanted to know. 

_ Lucas.  _

Everywhere he looks, it feels like he’s in a party full of acquaintances. He finds two of Lucas’ friends standing close to where the drinks are, keeping a distance, but clearly watching everything to make fun of their friend late. He runs into the other one weirdly dancing with the blonde girl, she seems to be doing a lot better now. 

The excited girl from earlier is walking around like a lost puppy, clearly trying to make everyone have as much fun as possible so they can all tell the whole school on Monday. 

“Long time no see.” Eliott turns around quickly to find Imane behind him, smiling but not really happy to see him there, drinking, hiding from everyone he knows. 

“Hi, Imane!”

She doesn’t fall for his overly excited voice, a little too loud to make it extra. But she does laugh after a second of silent scolding. 

“Hi, Eliott…” 

“She doesn’t have to know every step I take.” He responds to her thoughts. 

_ Does Lucille, your annoying girlfriend that I dislike, know that you are here without her?  _

Imane nods her head, not believing a single word he says but always taking his side, no matter against who. 

He doesn’t ask about Idriss for once. It feels like someone came, held every distorted memory he had of them and turned them into meaningless dust. Eliott is sure he knows the name of who did that to his past feelings. 

Eliott looks around to see if he can find him, and like his eyes are already trained to find the boy, he finds Lucas across the room, against a wall. 

They act like they’re somewhere private but anyone that looks can see his unbuttoned shirt, her eager lips moving too fast down his neck, too fast to make it enjoyable. 

Lucas is not paying much attention though. And that rings every alarm inside Eliott`s brain, forgetting about his conversation with Imane. The boy seems to be trying to make his brain work in a way to make her nervous lips stop kissing his neck without telling her  _ it’s not you, it’s me.  _ It would cause too much confusion and the girl would gossip about it to her friends, to the whole school probably. And Lucas can’t have a girl saying to everyone he didn’t feel like making out with her. 

Eliott sees the excited girl from this morning run back from to the kitchen to the front door, followed by a dark hair girl, hiding behind her while she opens the door to the police. 

He can’t hear what they’re saying but it’s obvious that the party is over. Eliott looks at Lucas, unable to talk to him like he thought about but he carefully puts the girl away from him and starts waking fast to Eliott’s direction without seeing him. 

Just with the desperation in Lucas’ eyes that Eliott remembers about the conversation he overheard before. Lucas has a bag of weed on his pocket. And by the way he’s trying to find a escape route, he doesn’t trust himself to lie to the police coming inside now, happy to see all these underage and drinking teenagers. 

Eliott steps aside and makes Lucas crash into him. 

“Give me the weed.” 

Lucas looks at him, blinking a few times, constantly searching if the police are getting closer, “What?!”

“Give it to me and I’ll give it back on Monday, at school.” 

They’re running out of time, the music stops suddenly and you can only hear whispers, so many different conversations going on that it still feels too loud. 

“Lucas…” Eliott looks over Lucas, nobody that matters is looking at them so he offers his open hand. Lucas is looking at him like he’s from another planet and any other day, Eliott would use this energy to start a normal conversation, to introduce himself and explain how he knows the boy’s name. 

He finally feels a hand slapping against his, a small plastic bag in between them. He quickly closes his hand and puts the package inside his pants and Lucas turns back around by his side, a second later the policeman comes to get their information. Eliott talks for both of them, as confident as he can so the police won’t ask Lucas directly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
